


Impulses

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 8 considers his feelings towards Agent 3 after the way their first mission went.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the story “Mission.”

* * *

Agent Three and Eight’s first ‘mission’ together was the start of an interesting relationship between the Inkling and Octoling.

For the remainder of said mission, neither had discussed or even acknowledged what they had done on the grounds of Fake Plastic Station. Even when saying their goodbyes after they had successfully hit every data point and station that they needed to for that day, they parted ways with little more than a nod and perhaps a formal ‘I hope to meet you again soon.’

They actually had met a few times outside of their agent duties since then through their mutual friend, Agent 4. Four was quick to pick up on something lingering in the air between the two of them, which later led to him asking Eight in private if he had caught any feelings for the stoic Agent 3 while they were underground. Eight simply smiled and looked away in response. Oh, if only he knew…

Even though it was never explicitly brought up or discussed, Eight couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Agent 3. It excited him almost instantly whenever he thought about it, almost to the point of dizziness. The whole thing almost felt like it were nothing more than a fantasy, but he knew it wasn’t. The sensations attached to the memories were too real. He couldn’t help but let his mind linger on the thought of Three ravishing his body once more, focusing on no one and nothing except for him.

Aside from their first mission, though, the interactions between the two agents were relatively normal. Simply acquaintances from work who happened to have a one-off with each other, if anything.

Until, of course, the second time they got called in for a joint mission... 

Eight’s heart began to beat faster at the mention of Three’s name, his rounded ears perking up. The limegreen Inkling still wasn’t showing up to any of the New Squidbeak Splatoon’s meetings, but everyone had agreed that his reinvolvement in the team was having a positive effect on him and was a step in the right direction, if his more frequent visits to Inkopolis Square meant anything.

When Eight had relayed to the team the results of their first set of missions together (leaving out the unnecessary parts like whether or not they had happened to screw each other), Cap’n Cuttlefish was both delighted and impressed to hear that everything had gone so smoothly. He admitted that he was worried about Agent 3; the agent had been through a lot, and even for someone as strong as him, it's not something one can get over so easily.

The idols were often far too busy to make time for such meetings, never really being bothered unless something important regarding the Deepsea Metro was occurring, so today, it was just Agent 4, Agent 8, and Cap’n sitting around in Octo Valley. It was a relatively lax day, with some low-threat patrolling being the biggest issue if anything at all.

Agent 4 was mindlessly twirling his Hero Dualies in the air, only half-listening to the current conversation being held. “You’re sending them back underground today?” The golden-tentacled squid asked, his eyelids lazily hanging over his magenta irises as he dropped his weapons and leaned back to rest on his hands. He tilted his head to the side to steal a glance at Agent 8 and blew air through his mouth. “Pshh, if I were you, Eight, I’d be sick of going back down to some old, swampy subway over and over again.”

Eight covered his fanged mouth with his hand and smiled, amused by the other agent’s reaction to the mission. “It’s not that bad, really. Despite everything, I have always found the area comforting in a way. I know it well, even better than the back of my hand.”

“And that’s why you’re the agent for this job!” Cap’n chimed in, waving his bamboo stick around in the air to emphasize his point.

Eight nodded, licking at his slightly dry lips before proceeding on to ask a question. “So, um… I assume that Agent 3 will be meeting me at the Central Station again?”

“That’s right. Thank the lucky stars he didn’t have any objections to the job, I was afraid Four here might’ve actually gone through with his plan of goin’ over there and ‘knocking some sense’ into him.” He grinned at Eight. “You must be a real outstanding partner to work with, son.”

While Eight let out a quiet laugh at the complement, Agent 4 sighed and put his hands behind his head, giving a nonchalant shrug at the Cap’n’s accusation. “Dude’s stubborn as hell, so I don’t think my idea was too out of the question. I think he could still use it, personally.” He cracked his knuckles, earning a laugh from both the Cap’n and his fellow agent.

-

A few hours later, and it was time to re-embark underground. The hours passed by quickly.

Eight could feel his nerves rising with each step he took down the concrete floor leading to the Central Station. He clenched his fists for a moment before relaxing them, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was holding. For some reason, he was feeling the same surge of butterflies that had he felt when he first saw Agent 3 in this place not very long ago—that feeling never quite translated whenever they met each other outside of work aboveground. So, why was he feeling this way at all?

The Octoling shook his head and continued his pathway down to the Station, his eyes slowly adjusting back to the dim lighting that was standard of the underground.

Agent 8 could easily spot the reflective material of Agent 3’s Hero Suit once he had made his way back down to Central Station. The Inkling was sitting on one of the benches near the wall at the far end this time, seemingly too preoccupied with the form of his hands to realize or acknowledge the other’s presence.

Once again, they were alone.

Eight made his way over to where the squid was sitting until he was almost standing directly in front of him. Three finally looked up and at him, his expression not entirely discernible.

“Eight,” Three greeted him simply, standing up to look him in the eyes. At the moment, the Octoling’s heeled combat boots gave him the slightest bit of height on Three.

“Three,” Eight responded just as simply, daring to offer another small, fanged smile to the older agent. “It is nice to see you again.” 

“You too.” Three pursed his lips for a moment before continuing on. “...You know what, I think I should say this now. I wanted to tell you I’m sorry about what I did on our mission last time. I figured we’d just let it go, but...” He trailed off and paused again, thinking about how he should phrase his next set of words. “I tend to let my impulses get the best of me pretty often, so I felt really dumb once I had time to actually think about what I did.” The Inkling scratched the back of his head and tugged at one of his tied-up tentacles, his facial expression not really showing any signs of embarrassment aside from him not meeting Eight’s gaze.

“Your impulses.” Eight repeated, not phrasing the statement as a question, and not acknowledging a drop of anything else that had just come out of the Inkling’s mouth.

Three looked back up at the Octoling. He wasn’t sure how he was expecting Eight to respond to his apology, but this wasn’t quite what he had envisioned. “...That’s right. Just impulses.”

“I have impulses, too.”

Agent 3 cocked one of his eyebrows, slightly amused by the way the Octoling was lingering on the statement. “Well, I think we can both agree that our ‘impulses’ should be set aside for the sake of professional work, yeah?”

Eight saw out of the bottom corner of his eye that Agent 3 was extending a hand towards him, but he wasn’t sure why. He stared down at the squid’s palm, watching to see what he would do next. 

“Let’s shake on it,” Agent 3 insisted. 

Eight looked back up at Three, meeting the squid’s golden irises with his own pale ones with unwavering force. He continued to stare until Three finally blinked and cocked his head down to motion at Eight’s hand in a sort of ‘this is the part where you take my hand’ gesture—the squid figured that he might not actually know what “shaking on it” meant.

Finally, Agent 8 lifted up his own hand to meet the other’s. He felt something when their fingertips met.

Three gave him a solid shake of his word as he had promised, but quickly became aware that Eight did not seem to be releasing the hold on his hand. He brought his eyes back up to look at the Octoling, realizing that Eight’s gaze had never left him, either. Those piercing grey eyes were still boring straight into his own. That look alone was enough to send a jolt of electricity straight through him, but he was resolute in not falling prey to his desires brought forth by the Octoling today.

Before Three could have time to internally berate his urges, Agent 8’s face was beginning to draw nearer to his as if some invisible force was tugging at him. Unlike 3’s somewhat aggressive gestures towards Agent 8 in their prior mission, Eight’s advancements were slow and coy, almost cat-like in nature, as if he were testing how far the other would let him take it before he scurried away into the shadows at the slightest hint of danger.

Three, however, made no sudden movements—he felt like a mouse at the moment, and he had certainly been caught in the other’s trap. He could feel the Octoling’s breath on his lips as he felt himself being backed against the wall. It was intoxicating—he felt as if everything was moving in slow-motion until Eight suddenly pressed his mouth to his in a swift but firm movement.

Their hands quickly fell from each other, with Eight taking his index finger and thumb up to tilt Agent 3’s chin as he prodded his tongue in between the agent’s lips. Agent 3 was taken aback by the surprisingly intimate gesture, a strange sound sounding from the back of his throat as the Octoling’s tongue slipped inside of his mouth. His hands found themselves gripping at Eight’s forearms.

“What are your impulses telling you right now?” Eight whispered against Three as he pulled back from the kiss a few moments later, before moving his head down to nip at the Inkling’s neck.

 _They’re telling me ‘fuck the mission,’_ he immediately thought to himself, but did not offer Eight that response. Three hissed and cursed under his breath, the Octoling’s sharp fangs easily puncturing his skin. He took in a deep breath, already feeling himself getting hard through his shorts by the other’s nimble touches. There was something about this damn octopus…

Eight licked a thin line from the side of his neck up to Three’s cheek with the tip of his tongue, before looking him in the eyes again. Three could see that the other’s pale eyes were full of desire, and he seemed to know exactly what he wanted from the other. “Well?”

“Eight, I… This is wrong.”

“But it _feels_ right, doesn’t it?” He pressed on, moving to lick across the wettened bottom of the Inkling’s lip before lowering his voice back down to a whisper and leaning closer to Three’s ear. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Agent 3. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what we did the last time we were down here. ” His breaths were becoming shorter as he continued his confession. “I touch myself thinking about it.”

Agent 3 shut his eyes and sharply intook air between his teeth—if he wasn’t hard before, he was definitely hard as a rock after hearing that. He could feel Agent 8 pressing his hips up against his own.

“Fuck…” he whispered, his brow furrowing as the desire to just take the Octoling right then and there began to swell inside of him.

“Do you touch yourself thinking about it, too?” He pressed his forehead to Three’s, still keeping his eyes fixated on him as he rolled his hips up against Three’s shorts. “I can feel it.” He’d obviously learned a lot since the last time. He pressed his mouth to Three’s again, who was slowly beginning to kiss him back despite internally yelling at himself not to. Three heard him quietly moaning into the kiss.

“Touch me again. Put your hands on me,” the Octoling demanded as their lips parted for air. “I need it.”

Agent 8 wasn’t making it very easy for Agent 3 to stick to his word.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent 3 should’ve known this would happen.

He could pretty much all but  _ see _ the sparks flying between him and the Octoling when they had first formally met here on their first mission, and apparently, nothing had changed between then and now. They just couldn’t resist each other, it seemed. And now, they were practically in the same position as they were the last time.

He now had Agent 8 pinned up against the wall once again, enjoying the excited gasps and mewls that were falling from the Octoling’s lips as he finally gave him what he had been fantasizing about.

Agent 8 guided Agent 3’s hands down to his hips as he continued grinding himself against him, hoping to get a reaction out of the older agent with his suggestive actions.

“...Cod, why do you always wear this skimpy outfit whenever you’re on duty?” Three asked in a low voice, firmly gripping the flesh where Eight had placed his hands and almost growling at him. “You’re driving me crazy right now, you know that?” His hands fell lower to loop his thumbs inside Eight’s belt holes, tugging at the shiny material that tightly hugged the Octoling’s hips.

“You really like it that much?” Eight shallowly panted with a smile as he slightly unzipped the black top down for him, feeling his face heating up as Three’s hands roughly grazed up and down his exposed sides.

“I’d like it more if it were on the ground next to you.” He leaned forward, grabbing Eight’s thigh and pushing it upwards as his knee prodded up in between the Octoling boy’s legs, using his own weight to support him.

Eight let out a soft moan, enjoying the feeling of being handled as if he were as light as a feather. The other’s firm grip on him as well as the pressure up against his crotch were practically shooting the pleasurable sensations of arousal through his body, making his knees weak.

“Keep going, then,” he whispered. “Rip all of it off of me right now if you want to. Push me down to the ground like you did last time.”

Just as he was about to take the Octoling up on the offer without even a second thought, Three’s Hero Headset suddenly began to pulsate. Both agents froze in their places, quickly snapping out of whatever lust-filled daze had just washed over them.

Slowly releasing his grip on Eight’s hips and lowering him until he could stand on his own two feet again, Agent 3 stepped back and stared at the Octoling in front of him as he tapped into his receiver and took the line.

“...Hello?”

“Are you two alright down there? It sounds like you’ve been running a marathon.” It was Cap’n’s voice, a twinge of concern evident in his usual laid-back tone. “I’m seeing that the train you were supposed to catch just left a few minutes ago, but your locations are still pinned down at Central Station. Did ya get lost or somethin’?”

Agent 3 cleared his throat, still staring at Eight who now had his hand covering his mouth and a deep, red blush set across his face.

“Um… Yeah. We just ran into some technical issues and we’re waiting for the next train now, no big deal. We’re both fine.”

“Ah, alrighty then. Be careful out there!”

_ Beep. _

“...Sorry.”

Upon hearing his voice, Agent 3 peered back up at Agent 8, who was looking awfully bashful all of a sudden. He was rubbing the sides of his unsleeved arm, his now slightly uncurled tentacle hanging in front of his face and covering part of his eye. He appeared virtually nothing like how he had just a few moments prior when he was whispering dirty things into the Inkling boy’s ear and pressing him up against the wall to kiss him.

Three let out a quiet snort, his lips curling upwards into a smile as he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. How could one person be so alluring one second, and so adorable the next? It was beyond him.

“I really wish you weren’t so cute. You’d be a lot easier to work with if you weren’t, you know.”

Eight blinked in surprise before he let out an anxious laugh. “...Sorry, I think?” He nervously ran his hand through the three small tentacles fashioned against the back of his head. “...But really, I-I don’t know what came over me just now. You were right, this is  _ not _ the place for letting impulses get in the way of important business. We have a mission to complete.”

Three shrugged, speaking his mind truthfully. “I thought it was kind of hot. You saying all of that stuff to me, I mean. Wasn’t expecting it from you.”

Eight felt himself blushing even harder and clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a moment as he drew his eyebrows together. “I… I don’t think I’d actually  _ want _ to do anything like that again, even if I think about it a lot. I mean… I  _ do, _ but… Ugh, I’m… I am not thinking straight right now at all…” He brought a hand up to his temples and rubbed them, covering his eyes as he tried to fight off a headache.

“Neither am I. This stale underground air must have us fucked up or something, huh?”

Eight gave a short laugh at that, lowering his hand as he continued to apologize. “Y-yeah. Sorry again. Can we just try to complete our mission quickly before I do anything else stupid?”

”Yeah, ditto.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe you should walk behind me this time.”

Agent 8 glanced up at Agent 3, who seemed quite concentrated on the task at hand, his expression as unreadable as ever. He wasn’t even looking at Eight—they were currently unboarding the Deepsea Metro to their first stop for the day, Tubular Station. The train ride there was very quiet.

Eight silently nodded in agreement with him, biting his lip for a moment as he watched the Inkling step out in front of him. It seemed like a good idea, but all this did was instead give _him_ a chance to admire the older agent’s backside as they walked up to the start of the stage, weapons ready in hand.

From what his athletic shorts didn’t cover up, it was clear that Agent 3’s muscles were very well-toned, and his skin exuded a healthy glow. He gripped his heavy-duty Hero Shot like it weighed less than a dime. Years of training as an agent in combination with the near-daily turfing he used to do in the past left the male Inkling with exceptionally defined muscles and a fit athletic appearance. 

It was quite different from Agent 8’s own physique; the Octoling, though he also had a few years of formal training under his belt and was quite fit, had a naturally much softer body all around. His skin was smoother to the touch, his stomach and upper thighs were a bit soft, and his overall figure was thinner and more feminine in comparison. He silently admired the firm, muscular appearance that Agent 3 had, the sight causing him to heat up much more suddenly and intensely than he was prepared for. He recalled the way Three had so effortlessly propped his body up against the walls of the Central Station not even twenty minutes ago.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of any indecent thoughts threatening to flood his conscience as the familiar dull throbbing inside of him already began to return. He suddenly felt perverted for staring so much… Eight closed his eyes shut for a moment before quickly stepping forward to scan his CQ card without speaking to the other agent.

The incoming mission was an 8-Ball, so it shouldn’t be too difficult as long as they maintained their focus.

Focus, focus, _focus…_

-

A few days later, Eight and Four had met up with each other after Four had finished up his patrolling for the afternoon. Both of them had been in and out of their shared apartment quite often as of late, so it was nice that their schedules had lined up for once.

They were looking for somewhere to sit down and eat, but couldn’t seem to decide on a place as Eight kept insisting that he was ‘fine with anything,’ and Four kept threatening to splat him if he didn’t just pick something already.

Jokes aside, Four had begun to sense that Eight was a little tense as they walked, so he tried to break the tension with a little friendly smalltalk.

“So, how’d the mission with Three end up going? I heard you guys got lost.”

“Good,” the Octoling answered bluntly, not addressing the Inkling’s latter statement. “It went good.”

“Ah.” Four nodded, quickly realizing that trying to start up a conversation with the Octoling was not going to happen.

The two continued to stroll down the busy streets in relative silence as they walked past various restaurants, until Eight suddenly piped back up again with a random question.

“Hey, um… have you seen Three around the Square at all lately?”

“Uh, nope, I haven’t. He still doesn’t pay a ton of visits here outside of agent work. Likes his peace and quiet, you know.”

“Oh…” The Octoling looked downward for a second, before straightening himself back up. 

Four couldn’t help but notice the strange reaction… He seemed a little _too_ bummed about it. Four narrowed his eyes at the Octoling for a moment and stopped walking, the gears slowly turning in his head.

Eight stopped as well when he realized that Four wasn’t next to him anymore, and he turned to look at him. He was surprised to find the suspicious look plastered on the Inkling’s face. It made him a little nervous.

“Is… Is something wrong?” He asked.

“You guys have been fucking down there, haven’t you?”

Eight’s eyes flew open so wide, they nearly popped out of their sockets at the vulgar question. “W _-what_? W-wha… What on earth makes you think that?!” He stumbled over his words in disbelief with a forced laugh. Bad liar he was.

“I’m your best friend, Eight. I’m not _that_ stupid... Also, whenever you’re up jacking it at night, I can hear you moaning Three’s name clear as day from my room. And trust me, I am _not_ _trying_ to listen into that.”

Agent 8 was speechless, his fake smile dropping and his face going completely red as hot blood rushed to his cheeks. His facial expression displayed a mixture of equal parts embarrassment, shock, horror, and confusion. _He could hear that?!_

It looked like Eight was trying to respond, but his mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish out of water, with no words coming out.

Finding Eight’s reaction to the accusation hilarious, Four began to tease the poor Octoling even more. “If you’re wondering how you sound through the walls, I can actually do a pretty good impression at this point.”

“No, Four, don’t—” 

Four took a step towards Eight, taking in a deep breath before putting on a very obnoxiously loud, high-pitched, and breathy imitation of his Octoling friend’s voice while making the most obscenely hilarious orgasm faces he could muster. He grabbed the other’s shoulders as he pretended to quiver:

“‘Aah- _haah_! Ohhh, Three…! Nnh, yes, h- _harder_ , fuck me harder Thr—‘“

Eight clamped a hand shut over Four’s mouth with enough force to send the Inkling’s back crashing into the brick wall next to them, his eyes somehow even _wider_ in embarrassment than before and his lips drawn into a thin line. The idiot was still making ridiculous moaning noises through Eight’s clasped hand. A few Inkling girls passing by snickered at the two of them and the scene they were making.

Eight whispered at him harshly. “If you are going to humiliate me, _please wait until we are not in public_.” 

Four looked at him and started laughing through Eight’s palm, before sticking out his tongue to lick the Octoling’s hand. Eight tore his palm away from his mouth in disgust, glowering at the younger Inkling as he wiped his sticky hand off on the other’s shirt. He let out a heavy sigh as he tried to mask his shame with frustration.

“You really, _really_ should have told me I was disturbing you...”

Four smiled at him, pushing against Eight’s chest so he could get his back off the wall. “Who said you were? I thought it was funny as hell, you moan like a girl. Maybe try biting into a pillow next time, though? You’re really loud. I don’t wanna get kicked out of this complex.”

Eight groaned, covering his face with his hands for a moment before remembering that Four had just licked him, then turning around to bump his forehead on the bricks. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing…”

“Aww, come on,” Four cooed, patting the Octoling’s back reassuringly. “Everybody does it, you don’t have to be ashamed or anything… I gotta say though, it’s really not that normal to be fucking your coworkers on the job. What the hell is wrong with you two?” Four tried to hold back his second fit of laughter for Eight’s sake, glad that the Octoling was currently turned around and unable to see him barely keeping it together.

Eight made a face and sighed, not even trying to deny it at this point. He simply shook his head before backing away from Four and turning to sit down on the bench near them. Four followed suit, plopping down next to his friend and resting his chin on his hand as he waited to listen to his explanation.

“I don’t know, I really don’t… Whenever we’re on duty together, it just feels like… Like I lose control of myself around him. It makes sense in the moment, but when it’s over, I feel like I’ve actually lost my mind.”

“How many times has it happened?”

“Twice. Well, _almost_ twice, but… We didn’t actually get lost before our last mission.”

“Figured. Who started it?”

Eight bit his lip. “Um… He did. We were about to begin our first mission together, and he just… Pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me, and I let him do it. I let him do whatever he wanted to me. It felt… it felt _so_ good. I was annoyed at first afterwards, but it just excites me thinking about it now.”

Four raised his eyebrows and looked away for a second as he whistled. “Whew, that’s… Way more than I needed to hear.”

“Sorry... It feels kind of strange talking about it, I haven’t told anyone any of this before.” He covered his eyes with his hands. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Four... I don’t even have his phone number. This isn’t appropriate at all, is it?”

“Yeah… It’s pretty damn weird actually, not gonna lie. You guys should probably stop. Or go on a date. I don’t know, man.”

Eight sighed again, peering at Four through the cracks in his fingers. “...Yeah, I know. Thanks for the advice.”

Four leaned back, rubbing the side of his face with his thumb as he thought. “Honestly, I never expected Three to be the type of guy to pull a move like that. I mean, he’s weird and mysterious and all, but I never knew he was so… impulsive, I guess?”

Eight felt his heart beating faster in his chest for a moment when Four had said that. _I never knew I was so impulsive either._

The Inkling continued on with a light laugh. “I always thought that _I_ was the dumbass between the three of us.” he then paused for a second, before his expression suddenly grew solemn. He began to speak more quietly than before. 

“...Y’know, he... hasn’t really been all the same since that whole Tartar fiasco. I can tell. But we’ve only gotten to hang out a handful of times since then anyway, so I don’t know exactly what’s up.” Four shrugged. “I really don’t even know what happened while you guys were down there… I really worry about the guy sometimes, but it’s hard to get over all those walls he’s got built up around himself.” He played with his hands for a moment, looking lost in his own thoughts: a rare sight.

Eight nodded and lowered his head. Oh, so everything Three had gone through underground must’ve been having some lasting effects on his mind and perhaps his decision-making abilities, even though he seemed to be steadily recovering. Well, alright, but what was _Eight’s_ excuse, then?

What an exhausting situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take requests if you want me to write a certain oneshot scenario between Agent 3 and 8 or something... I’m bored...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
